Beyblade:The Secrets Within
by Seth Long
Summary: It's a story about some mysterious things happening with Beyblades and battle champs sorry got delayed some time i am stuck for worst and worst and it suck! all my documents got lost and now i had spilled my soda on my papers so i have to rewrite it all


Hey guys, guess what? My dad died Thursday in December. I don't want to burden you guys but its good to let it on out. I love all my friends and family and me and my family and friends should stay together because we are like wolves, strength in groups together we can conquer anything. Anyhow to the story because the beginning is startingout with a song or what you could say jingle. The first 2 lines will be sorta rap and the other 2 will be sustained sort of. No wait nevermind I'll just leave the beat up to you. = and I don't have spell check. **XD**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE METAL FUSION OR METAL MASTERS YOU WOULD KNOW BECAUSE I AM PERVERTED. LAWL!

**STORY TIME XD**

_here is a new battle blader_

_come on now no one likes a hater_

_Nope, no one likes one of those _

_come and see just who we chose_

_BATTLEBLADERS!_

"Humph!" Ginga exclaimed."They chose another battle blader champ instead of me! I wonder who they chose, anyhow I should start training harder because I lost in the first match."

"Yes, that is right but at least i have a surprise... wait for it wait for it... your bey is back! Yeah we found Storm Pegasus spinning in the desert forming your name into the sand. Weird. But at least your bey is back." Ryo said. Gingas dad Ryo was holding Storm Pegasus gently in his hands like it was a baby.

"Gee, thanks dad! Give it to me so I can see it!" Ginga then tried to snatch the bey from Ryo but it just disappeared.

"What? What happenened to it!" Ginga wailed.

"I can answer that." Seth said since Ginga's usual bey mechanic is out in a coma and Seth is a new bey mechanic in town.

"Then please do," Ryo said,"because I can't stand Ginga like this because he is more annoying than usual and hes crying and all broken down."He continued as he looked down at Ginga clinging onto him.

"Okay, so you see how now I have your bey?"Seth asked Ginga.

"WHAH! PEGASUS! WHAH!" Ginga whined and there was a slap followed by Seth repeating what he said.

"OWWW! And yes I do and also, thanks I needed that"Ginga replied.

"Well what I was going to say was that your new bey Galaxy Pegasus has gained new powers beyond my computer after absorbing Storm Pegasus so I added all its data and its amazingly awesome and is glowing with powers unseen to anyone ever before!" Seth exclaimed.

"Wow!" Was all Ginga could handle after so much info on his own bey that he didnt even know!It took a moment for it to register as Seth spoke excitidly

"Lets battle!"

"Sure but I won't be as easy to beat as last time!" Ginga said.

"Ahh. But you don't know who is the new battle bladders champ." Seth said.

"Yea, who is it anyway?"Ginga asked.

"Well who won against you in the first round in the new tournament?"

"You did but wha-"Was all Ginga could manage to say with his big mouth before it registered in his head, but the smirk on Seth's face also helped alot too.

"It was Ryyuga wasent it?" Ryo asked/ accused. That recieved 2 facepalms an 'Ow' from Ginga and another facepalm.

" NO YOU KNIT-WIT! It's me Seth."

"OH!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Damn, you are slow !" Seth insulted.

"Hey, don't talk about my father like that!" Ginga yelled angrily.

_"Don't talk about my father like that!"_ Seth mocked then added " Just get onto the Beybattle already!"

" Okay Okay, geez don't bitch about it." Ginga said, then Ryo wacked him upside the head earning an 'OWWIE' from Ginga. As Ryo's hand was receiting from Ginga's head he said

"No bad language Ginga Hagane!" Ryo scolded him like he was a puppy who had just took a shit in the living room for the tenth time.

"Aww come on Seth gets to." Ginga replied.

"No butts Ginga, you just need to find a better way to express yourself. Now get out there and kick ass in that beybattle!" Ryo spoke peppy like.

"Aww man! I still can't cuss" Ginga said unhappily.

"BEYBATTLE ME GINGA HAGANE! I want to bey battle!" Seth yelled.

"Okay Okay, Ya little brat I'll battle you." Ginga said in his stuckup-banna-up-his-ass-bitchy way of talking.

"Blah Blah Blah - Wait.. WHAT! YOU CALLED ME A FRUCKING ( no i did'nt mis-spell fucking its supposed to be frucking) BRAT! GRRRRRR! Bey Battle me now Ginga Hagane and now I am bettibg 5,000 Bey points, Meet it or beat it." Seth yelled.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1 OF BEYBLADE:THE SECRET WITHIN**_

So how do you guys like it so far? No flames because it will be used to fuel the flames burning someone else but I won' tell it's a surprise.


End file.
